masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Enable Use of Top Ten List
Well this one is quite simple. Mark from Wikia's Community Development Team contacted Spart on Sunday about enabling the Top Ten List funtion for the wiki. To quote Mark, "Top 10 Lists have their own seperate namespace, and do not show up in the search results of the wiki, similar to userpages...they don't spam the Recent Changes". He provies several examples Wikia Gaming, The Hunger Games and Halo. This wasn't created until now because the demo and this probably got lost in the shuffle since then. Yes? No? Vote Below. Lancer1289 14:47, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Voting VOTING HAS CLOSED. THE PROPOSAL IS REJECTED 0-1-8 For Neutral # Again with the nonconformity. Do I think the top ten lists are stupid? You bet. Other than that personal opinion though, I have no strong feelings one way or the other. SpartHawg948 08:41, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Against # Per my comments below. Lancer1289 14:47, February 17, 2012 (UTC) # Per Lancer. I never really liked Top Ten Lists anyways. LordDeathRay 14:50, February 17, 2012 (UTC) # Per Lancer, I also dislike them. Burkenation 14:53, February 17, 2012 (UTC) # Do not see the point. JakePT 14:55, February 17, 2012 (UTC) # Nope. Darth Gheis 14:56, February 17, 2012 (UTC) # A top ten list when Mass Effect only has 3 games (4 counting Galaxys)???! JediSpectre 117 15:00, February 17, 2012 (UTC) # Absolutely not -- RandomTime 15:04, February 17, 2012 (UTC) #Against. ClerkBosker 18:50, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Comments Because this didn't belong above, where the basic information about this goes, and I wanted that to be unbiased as possible, I figured I should add this here. I personally don't like this as it just looks like another social feature, and my opinion on that is that they are almost useless and distracting from the wiki and what it's supposed to be about. The only redeeming quality of this feature is that it supposedly don't spam the recent changes. If this passes, and if it does spam the RC, then I will call for shutting it down. Lancer1289 14:47, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Besides, this wiki has no need of Top Ten Lists, if you think about it. LordDeathRay 14:51, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Adding to LDR's comments: "Top ten what? Exactly." Burkenation 14:54, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::This absolutely does spam RC (votes don't, but new entries to the list counts as a new page on RC) - if you want to try the feature out, feel free to spam up the RC on my test wiki. I don't see a use for it on the Mass Effect wiki - which is a wiki that's renowned for having good info on Mass Effect, not being a social club for Mass Effect fans. Wikis that do act more like social clubs might have a use for it, as it may attract contributors, but for Mass Effect, which has a good and mature editor base, would - in my opinion, look less professional with this extension turned on. -- RandomTime 15:11, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well that wasn't mentioned. Lancer1289 15:15, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Implementation Ok about two days late on this one. The proposal has failed and this wiki will not use Top 10 Lists. A new proposal must take place at least a week from today. Lancer1289 15:18, February 26, 2012 (UTC)